


un entrainement torride

by CourtneyAckles



Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Desire, Erections, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Memories, Neck Kissing, POV Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Bond, Powerlessness, Rough Kissing, Runes, Shadowhunter Training, Top Magnus Bane, Training, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Inspiration de l'épisode 12 saison 3, lors de l'entrainement Magnus/Alec
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Les 30 histoires brûlantes d'Alexander [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082738
Kudos: 2





	un entrainement torride

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare
> 
> Bêta : Aline Nouh
> 
> Message autrice : Merci pour les nombreuses vues et kudos sur les autres OS de ce projet. C'est vous qui me motiver à continuer ce projet.

POV Alec

Soudain je fus réveillé violemment par le soleil entrant dans ma chambre que je partageais avec Magnus à L'Institut.

J'étais le directeur de l'Institut de New York,depuis quelques mois.

Il avait perdu son appartement quand il fut destitué de son titre de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn après son allégeance à la reine des fées, il y a plusieurs mois. Le nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey par jalousie envers Magnus, l'avait obligé à donner son appartement.

Cela fut un premier coup dur pour mon partenaire.

Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

J'essayais d'être le plus présent possible pour mon compagnon. Par ma faute, Magnus était devenu un simple terrestre. Mon petit ami a passé un marché avec son père Asmodé, l'un des sept princes de l'Enfer. Celui-ci lui a donné assez de pouvoir pour sauver Jace, mon parabatai de l'emprise de Lilith sur lui. En contrepartie Asmodé lui a demandé de renoncer à ses pouvoirs.

Mon amoureux à sacrifié ce qu'il était pour que je ne perde pas Jace.Il voulait m’éviter de ressentir ce vide sans nom qui nous habite jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, quand l'un des deux parabatai meurt, une partie de nous meurt. On ne peut avoir qu'un parabatai dans notre vie. J'avais ressenti ce sentiment de vide, quelques heures, cette douleur était indescriptible, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine, quand j'avais cru que Jace était mort et que ma rune parabatai s'était effacée.

\- Allez chaton . Il est l'heure de se lever dit Magnus enjoué.  
\- Chaton ?  
Je détestais les surnoms affectueux.  
\- Panda ?   
\- Non dis-je dégoûter.  
\- Ok.  
Je me recouchais.  
-Pourquoi si tôt ?  
\- Avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai du mal à dormir répondit mon partenaire.

J'entendis le bruit d'un plateau qu'on pose sur le lit.

Je me retournais et m'assis. Je me rendis compte que Magnus était déjà habillé.

\- Tu es habillé ? M'étonnais-je.  
\- J'ai dû aller au marché avant l'aube, acheter les ingrédients pour le petit-déjeuner. Certes qui est loin d'être parfait. Tu sais combien d'orange il faut pour un verre de jus ?

Il prit le verre pratiquement vide.

\- J'avais la magie pour fait tout ça, mais je l'admets, faire comme les terrestres cela a du charme.

Je savais qu'il fallait que Magnus prenne ses marques. Je me demandais ce que je ressentirais si demain je perdais mes runes et que je devenais un simple terrestre. Je ne combattrais plus, je perdrais ma famille, je perdrais mon identité. Moi je suis un Shadowhunter depuis vingt ans mais Magnus était sorcier depuis des siècles.

Je sais c'est égoïste mais une partie de moi est heureux de cette situation. Magnus étant terrestre veut dire mortel et donc nous pouvons vieillir ensemble. Le problème de son immortalité et la peur qu'il me survive et qu'une autre personne prenne ma place dans son cœur, n'est plus un obstacle.

\- C'est un jour spécial ? Demandai-je touché par cette intention.  
\- Tu es en congé et je veux en profiter.  
Moi aussi je voulais profiter de cette journée au lit avec lui.  
\- C'est vraiment gentil.

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser et allais l'attirer à moi, mais Magnus fut plus rapide,il m'embrassa rapidement et se recula.  
\- Bois. C'est l'heure de l'exercice du matin dit mon petit-ami.

Magnus n'avait pas en tête le même type exercice matinal que moi. J'avais promis à mon petit-copain de lui apprendre à se battre après qu'il s'était fait enlever par Iris, une autre sorcière, il y a quelques jours. 

Iris ne savait pas où était Madzie et elle était certaine que mon compagnon le savait.Magnus grâce à sa volonté n'avait pas donné cette information à Iris, quand la sorcière avait puisé dans ses souvenirs, sauf que Magnus avait un nombre incalculable de souvenirs en 800 ans d'existence.

Magnus m'avait un jour avoué son véritable âge.

C'est Iris qui avait élevé,Madzie, depuis sa naissance. Je ne sais pas si elle avait de l'affection pour la petite sorcière. Mais je savais que si Madzie était restée à ses côtés, elle serait devenue une méchante sorcière. La petite fille avait comme pouvoir principal que grâce aux branchies qu'elle avait au niveau de son cou,d'aspirer l’oxygène des gens.

Madzie vivait chez Catarina Loss, une amie sorcière de Magnus.Mon compagnon et moi nous nous étions prit d'affectation pour la petite fille et parfois Catarina Loss nous la laissais quelques jours.

Ma rencontre avec la petite sorcière était le jour où j'avais accompagné Clary chez Iris.Cette dernière pouvait ramener à la vie la mère de Clary. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais convaincu Clary de pas le faire. On ne peut pas ramener les gens à la vie. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là j'étais bouleversé, j'avais tué Jocelyn Fairschild, la mère de Clary lors de ma possession par un démon.Je me sentais tellement coupable.

Clary a renoncé au dernier moment, mais elle avait scellé un serment de sang. Donc quand Iris est venu lui demander son aide. Clary n'a pas eu le choix, d'aider la sorcière française à trouver Madzie sinon, elle mourait. Ma sœur, Izzy et moi l'avons aidé à trouver un subterfuge pour pas que la petite fille retourne avec elle et que Clary ne meurt pas.

Même si moi je trouvais incroyable ce qu'avait fait Magnus pour protéger Madzie. Il n'était pas de cet avis.

Donc voilà, comment pendant mon jour de repos, je me retrouvais à sept heures du matin à la salle entraînement de l'Institut.

Je portais un jogging et un T-shirt gris informe et une paire de chaussure de combat aux pieds. Lui portait un jogging et une paire de chaussures semblable aux miennes, mais aussi un débardeur noir près du corps mettant en avant son corps que je savais muscler en dessous, que j'avais souvent caressé, embrassé, léché. Il dévoilait aussi ses bras musclés dans lesquelles, je m'étais souvent blottit pour retrouver du réconfort après une mission difficile, une dispute avec Jace ou des reproches de mes parents, ceux de ma mère m'atteignait plus car j'étais plus proche d'elle . Izzy était plus proche de mon père. Jace et Max avaient une relation forte et équivalente avec nos deux parents.

Je balançais un bâton entraînement à Magnus qui simulait nos épées séraphique, car on utilise plus souvent nos armes que de vrai combats rapprochés lors des missions. J'en avais un autre dans la main.

Je voulais évaluer le niveau de mon compagnon. J'étais en mode instructeur.

« En piste dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Quel autorité. J'aime te voir en mode Shadowhunter. Dit-il en faisant comme s'il m'attaquait avec le bâton entraînement.

Mon petit-ami flirtait avec moi, j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. Magnus m'avait demandé de l’entraîner et c'est que j'allais faire.

Je tapais son bâton avec le mien.

\- Arrête de flirter. Baisse ton centre de gravité.

On échangea quelques coups de simulation d'armes de combats. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- Tu es moins gentil que je pensais dit mon homme.

J'accélérais les mouvements de mon arme, je me baissais pour éviter son coup.

\- Dis-moi que tu es impressionné continua Magnus.

J'attrapais son bâton et le frappais avec le mien, il sautait pour éviter les coups. Je le désarmais sans difficulté et lui donnais un coup.

Je savais que cela venait d'un manque de concentration de mon amoureux. Je décidais de le faire regretter ses paroles.

Je balançais les bâtons plus loin.

\- Ce sont tes derniers mots dis-je.  
\- Pas nécessairement.

Magnus essaya de me donner un premier coup de poing. J'évitais et parais son coup mais il me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. 

Il fit quelques pas de danse.

Mon homme pouvait vraiment pas être sérieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il me fit signe d'approcher, j'allais le frapper, mais il se baissa, mon coup de poing partit dans l'air, il enroula ses jambes autour des miennes et me fit tomber entre ses cuisses. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, son bras autour de mon cou. J'essayais de me dégager.

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai été entraîné par le grand maître, Mitsuko Maedaa se vanta Magnus  
\- C'est là que tu as eu ta ceinture noire en vantardise.  
\- Oh le coup bas.

Je finis par réussir à me dégager et à rouler mais mon homme me bloqua le bras.  
\- Tu l'as cherché répliquais-je.  
Je le fis basculer mais il me fit une clé de bras.  
\- J'ignorais qu'une c'était une compétition dis-je.  
\- Je ne savais pas que je devais te laisser gagner.

Ma fierté en prenait un coup.

J'essayais une nouvelle fois de me dégager mais cette fois-ci, mon partenaire se retrouvait au-dessus de moi, ses mains bloquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

Et j'imaginais bien mon compagnon se retrouver au-dessus de moi dans une autre situation qui incluait un lit.

Ma respiration était saccadée, mon cœur battait vite dû à l'effort physique ou s'était dû à la position dans laquelle, je me retrouvais avec Magnus. Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus Je sentais son désir. Son regard descendait vers lèvres et il se mordit les siennes. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien.

J'en profitais de l’inattention de mon compagnon pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, le faire basculer, je me retrouvais au-dessus et je me levais. Il se levait à son tour.

\- On est censé s’entraîner .

J'essayais de calmer mon désir, en pensant entrainement.

\- Tu es chou quand tu es si sérieux.  
\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas flirter avec moi.

Je m'avançais à grande enjambée et le plaquais contre un pilié, je l'embrassais fievreusement, l'une de mes cuisses entre les siennes, mes mains s'accrochant à son débardeurs.Les siennes entourant ma nuque et il répondait avec autant ardeur à mon baiser. 

Puis je descendis les miennes sur sa taille. Les siennes descendirent le long de mon corps et passèrent sous mon T-shirt et remontèrent le long de mon corps, laissant une trace brûlante à leur passage sur mon corps.

Soudain je me rappellais de l'endroit où on se trouvait.Je me détachais difficilement de l'emprise de mon homme. 

Magnus fut surpris et déçu.

-Attends un instant.La chambre. » 

On se précipita dans notre chambre. La porte fut à peine refermée que mon petit-ami me sauta dessus, On enleva chaussures, chaussettes .Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit.

Je tombais dessus lourdement. Mon homme me surplombait.

\- Quelle grâce... me taquina mon petit-ami.  
\- Shadowhunter répondis-je.

J'étais heureux, je retrouvais le côté joueur de mon compagnon. Depuis qu'il était Terrestre, Magnus et moi, n'avions pas fait l'amour, il me repoussait à chaque fois.

Mon compagnon prit possession de mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser, j'y répondais avec cette même douceur. Ses mains remontaient mon T-shirt et moi je remontais son débardeur caressant son dos, le baiser fut plus sauvage.

Mon corps se réveillait au fur et à mesure que ses mains remontaient et que son corps se mouvait contre le mien , je me cambrais. Nos lèvres deviennent plus brutales.

On se débarrassa de nos hauts.

\- Cela m'a manqué, Magnus.  
\- Je suis désolé, Alexander.  
\- Je comprends.

Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et attirais son visage près du mien.

\- S'il te plaît, Alexander...  
\- Je ne voyais pas d'autres alternative, Magnus.

Les lèvres de mon amant reprirent possession des miennes, dans ce baiser Magnus me montrait sa fragilité mais aussi son amour incommensurable pour moi et sa peur de me perdre. Je caressais sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

Puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, pour descendre dans mon cou et il redessinait avec sa langue chaude, ma rune de blocage que j'avais dans le cou, je penchais la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il savait que j'étais hyper sensible à cet endroit.

\- Oh Magnus gémis-je.

Mon pouls s'accélérait . Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon corps, les miennes suivirent le même chemin le long de son dos. On se débarrassa de nos pantalons.

Nous étions à présent seulement en boxer.

Mon compagnon frottait son érection contre la mienne, en plaquant ses mains au niveau de mes hanches m'empêchant de bouger, pendant que ses lèvres mordillait mon cou.

Je m'accrochais à ses épaules.

\- Magnus, Magnus suppliais-je.  
\- Moi simple Terrestre, je fais supplier un grand Shadowhunter.  
\- Tu m'as fait supplier lors de ma première fois et tu me feras supplier jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Magnus.  
-Oui, Alexander, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Il m'offrit un baiser plein de tendresse et de promesse.

La bouche chaude de mon amant, embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps. Pendant que sa main s'était glissé entre nous, passa sous mon boxer et s'enroula autour de ma verge dure. Ce simple contact provoqua une décharge de plaisir, je me cambrais.

\- Oh Magnus ! Criais-je.  
\- Déjà dur, Alexander. 

Sa voix chaude est vibrante se répercutait dans tout mon corps. Cela faisait tambouriner mon cœur. Pas seulement le sexe m'avait manqué, mais le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom qui faisait partie de notre intimité. Il était le seul à m’appeler comme ça et ces derniers temps, il m’appelait par mon diminutif, Alec.

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît prononce encore mon prénom suppliais-je.

Mon petit-ami s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Alexander chuchota mon compagnon.

Il continua à me masturber en accélérant sa main.

Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et attira son visage près du mien. Je capturais ses lèvres et l'embrassais sauvagement,ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps chaud contre le mien, sa main sur ma queue dressée, son odeur. Tout cela m'avait manqué et j'étais comme un junkie en manque de sa drogue.

Je voulais encore, encore l'embrasser, nos corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, je sentais son érection rencontrée la mienne. La mienne augmentait au fur à mesure que sa main coulissait le long de mon sexe et que l'autre retraçait ma rune parabatai avec ses doigts.

Je mis fin au baiser en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je devrais souvent te priver de sexe, Alexander. Il semblerait que tu as atteint tes limites de privation de sexe. Est-ce que tu as aussi atteint des limites, niveau endurance. Tu veux ta stèle pour activer ta rune endurance ? Me taquina Magnus.  
\- Je suis un Nephelim, je peux encore durer longtemps, Terrestre.  
\- Tu me lances un défi, Alexander, on va voir ça si tu tiens longtemps.  
Mon amant posa sa main qui était sur ma rune parabatai. Il lécha ma rune parabatai, pendant que sa main accélérait sur ma bite dure.

Je me tenais au drap, soulevant mon corps.

\- Magnus ! Magnus ! Criais-je.

J'ai l'impression que rune parabatai était en feu.

Puis mon partenaire fit glisser ses lèvres démoniaque, le long de ma hanche.

Il sortit la main de sous mon boxer et la posa sur mon autre hanche.

\- Écarte les cuisses, Alexander.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit.

Ses lèvres plongèrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, il traça des baisers brûlants, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, ses mains maintenant fortement mes hanches contre le lit.

\- Magnus ! Magnus !

Je ne sais combien temps dura cette torture, ces lèvres s'arrêtant toujours à la limite de mon sexe. Je hurlais son nom, j'essayais de me soustraire. Mon corps entier était un véritable incendie.

Puis je sentis mon boxer glisser le long de mes cuisses puis mes pieds.

\- Oh par l'ange, comme vous dites les Shadowhunter, tu es magnifique, Alexander.

Je ne pus répondre car aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche sauf un grognement guttural, quand je sentis les lèvres de mon homme se refermer sur mon phallus. Mon corps se mouvait au rythme de la bouche de mon partenaire.

Chaque fibre de mon corps était tendu comme un arc. Magnus était l'archer de mon corps. L'une de mes mains était glissée tendrement dans ses cheveux, l'autre se tenait au draps. Ma tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Je me laissais emporter et j'oubliais le stress de l'Institut, les futurs combats qui allaient arriver. Je laissais mon homme contrôler mon plaisir intense. Comme à chaque fois, qu'on faisait l'amour, Magnus réduisait mon monde à nous deux. Il m'enveloppait dans une bulle.

Après un effort, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et je me mis sur les coudes. J'observais mon homme me faire une fellation.Ses yeux exprimaient un désir animal mais aussi une tendresse.

Soudain il arrêta.

\- Je vais te chevaucher, Shadowhunter.  
\- Est-ce que tu me permets de te toucher ?  
\- Bien sûr, c'est toi qui va me préparer à te recevoir, Alexander.

J'attrapais le lubrifiant et enduisit mes doigts. Mon amant pendant ce temps-là enleva son boxer.

Magnus positionna ses jambes de part et d'autre sur ma verge dure. 

Il se tenait à mes épaules et souleva son corps. J'introduis un premier doigt en lui, tout en embrassant son corps, mon autre main caressait son sexe aussi dur que le mien. Mon homme se mouvait.

\- Oh Alexander, Alexander, continue gémit-il.

Je continuais puis j'introduisis un second doigt à sa demande.

Mes lèvres étaient perdues dans son cou, je humais son odeur.

\- Alexander, Alexander gémit-il comme une prière.

Je le sentais prêt et j'introduisis un troisième doigt et je touchais directement sa prostate.

\- Alexander hurla t-il en se cambrant .

Je bougeais mes doigts plus rapidement en lui. Je le regardais toujours aussi émerveillé, Magnus Bane, cet homme incroyable partageait ma vie. J'avais eu le souffle coupé à notre première rencontre et deux ans après j'éprouvais la même chose.

\- Alexander à quoi tu penses ?  
\- A toi et à la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Sans ton soutien je n'en serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.  
\- Et je serai là tout au long de ton ascension. Un jour je sais que tu seras Consul. Je t'aime Alexander.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
\- Alexander, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.

J'enlevais mes doigts. Je laissais Magnus se positionner sur mon sexe en érection. Ses mains étaient autour de ma nuque, les miennes sur ses hanches. Je le laissais mener la danse. C'était extraordinaire de sentir mon sexe à l'intérieur de lui.Mon homme se mouvait lentement. Ses lèvres avaient capturé les miennes et m’entraînait dans un baiser aussi lent. J'avais l'impression que nos cœur battaient à l'unisson.

Puis ses lèvres deviennent plus sauvages au rythme de ses hanches, je suivais le mouvement. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un jusqu'à que l'apothéose de l'orgasme nous submerge.

Je tombais sur le matelas entraînant mon partenaire avec moi.

Il posa sa tête sur mon torse, je caressais ses cheveux.

Magnus m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés. On reprit notre respiration. 

-Mes yeux de chat te manque ? Me demanda ton compagnon.

Ses yeux de chat étaient sa marque de sorcier.

\- C'était clair que tu passais un bon moment.  
\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m’entraîne ailleurs, impossible de me concentrer quand je veux embrasser mon instructeur toute les cinq minutes.  
\- C'est une bonne idée.

Magnus se leva.

J'aurais voulu prolonger ce moment.

\- On pourrait rester ici aujourd'hui proposais-je.  
\- Bonne idée, mais on est en retard sur le programme de la journée. Je veux visiter une galerie et tester un food truck dont j'ai entendu parler.  
Il enfila un peignoir en soie.  
\- D'habitude tu n'es pas du genre à planifier. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? dis-je en m'asseyant dans le lit.

Non,c'était moi qui planifiais toujours tout et Magnus qui perturbait mon planning minutieux. Au début cela m'agaçait car cela me stressait ce manque de contrôle, mais souvent je finissais par reconnaître que Magnus avait eu raison, car je passais un agréable moment.

\- Oui, j'étais habitué à penser, pendant des siècles, que j'avais tout le temps , pour faire tout ce que je voulais faire.  
\- C'était littéralement le cas.  
\- Mais maintenant, il me reste 40, 50 ans à vivre ? J'ai le sentiment que mon temps est précieux répondit mon compagnon  
\- Magnus, 50 ans c'est très long.  
\- C'est sûr, Alexander, mais tu as vécu toute ta vie comme un mortel. Pour moi c'est comme un avertissement . Encore plus depuis la disparition de Clary. Je veux vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

Le terme, la disparition de Clary était pour pas employer le mot morte, mais sûrement que Jonathan l'avait tuée depuis. Même si je sais que Jace,mon frère adoptif s'accrochait à l'espoir qu'elle était en vie et la recherchait jour et nuit.

Je le comprenais, si c'était Magnus qu'on m'avait arraché aussi brutalement, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Mon homme avait raison, il fallait vivre chaque instant comme le dernier, car demain on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver.

Je me levais à mon tour et lui prit la main.

-C'est très bien dit dis-je en souriant.  
\- Mets des chaussures confortable on va beaucoup marcher. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle OS. J'espère que vous avez aimer cette nouvelle histoire. 
> 
> La prochaine sera une histoire Malece. J'ai débuté l'écriture


End file.
